AN AFTER CHRISTMAS RENDEVOUS
by ULYFERAL
Summary: A naughty little piece based on my story Dark Dreams.


**AN AFTER CHRISTMAS RENDEVOUS **

_Author's Note: A very naughty short piece based on my Dark Dreams Story._ _Not familiar with this type of scene so please forgive me any errors. Of course, do let me know if it is okay!_

Christmas had been good this year, even if the year itself had been horrible. Commander Feral watched the rather light crowd of males at his now favorite club, drinking a strange fancy mix the bartender said had been made up specifically for the holidays. It tasted rather stunning on his tongue and he couldn't place what was in it but it did warm him very nicely.

He had enjoyed the holidays with family but was now looking for a little different kind of action tonight. It was the down period between Christmas Day and New Years and for singles, like himself, there wasn't much going on until the big parties on New Year's Eve.

Feeling restless and more than a little horny, he had come here looking for a willing partner. In the back of his mind he wished T-Bone was here.

Ever since that nightmare period earlier this year when he had suffered a horrible curse, the SWAT Kat had been surprisingly willing to continue to teach an old virgin the ways of sex with males even though the curse had been broken.

They had been seeing each other sporadically for a while now and were careful to keep it casual so as not to upset his partner. T-Bone had taught him well and now he was able to come to the clubs and know exactly what he wanted and pick the right kind of partner for himself. It opened a new world for him and all because of a curse and a willing SWAT Kat.

Sighing longingly, he looked around more intently. He had discovered, to his embarrassment, that he preferred males that bore a strong resemblance to T-Bone but he would never admit that he was rather smitten with the arrogant tabby.

Suddenly a paw and a very familiar gravely voice murmured in his ear. His heart sped up and he could feel himself getting hard just from the sound of that voice as he turned to cock a half smile at the masked face of T-Bone.

"Fancy meeting you here? Don't you have family to spend time with," the tabby said lazily as he drank his beer.

"Already done that, but was needing something a little more...intimate...so came down here to see what I could turn up," Feral said easily as he sipped his drink.

"Really!...see anything you like?" T-Bone smirked.

"Hmm...maybe...that's if he's interested," Feral rumbled darkly.

"Ohh...he might be if properly motivated," the tabby tossed back, enjoying their verbal foreplay.

"Is that so...," the dark tom murmured as he pressed his body closer to the tabby's and nuzzled his neck while trailing his paw down the powerful tom's costumed body until he reached the partly aroused cock and caressed it.

"Yeah..." T-Bone rumbled in his chest, appreciating Feral's new boldness. "Rrrrr, think we should go to our favorite room, don't you think?" He suggested, his own paw exploring the tom's ass, sliding his paw under the tail causing Feral to shiver.

"Sounds like a great idea." The dark tom agreed as they moved toward the rooms in back. He wasn't surprised to learn T-Bone had already reserved one. He usually did when he came here.

They stepped into the room and closed the door. They didn't usually kiss much but Feral really wanted a little more personal connection so surprised the tabby by laying a hard, passionate kiss on him, pressing the tom's body against the wall.

He ground his body against the tabby in urgent desire. T-Bone moaned in hot response, really liking Feral's determination to dominate and though he was still rather green at it, he certainly wasn't lacking in enthusiasm.

T-Bone pushed Feral back playfully and grinned. "Well, you are really hot tonight aren't you? Want me to dominate you?" He asked huskily.

Feral shivered with excitement. T-Bone was very good at being a top but had been very careful not to push the dark tom too far. This would be another step forward in his education. Nodding in agreement, he quickly stripped off his clothes.

Pleased by Feral's response, T-Bone also undressed and began to decide what he wanted to try tonight. Feral wasn't really into slave/master stuff so maybe just some simple domination games would be enough. He selected some dildos, a whip, mask and a feather from the wall.

Feral watched T-Bone's preparations with wide and nervous eyes but he didn't back down. He waited to see what the tabby wanted him to do.

There was an X-frame in the room besides the bed and this was where T-Bone walked up to. He crooked a finger at Feral and gestured for him to step on to the device. Feral stared at it with a little trepidation but no fear. He stepped up onto the ledges for his spread feet and placed his arms up into the frame meant for them.

T-Bone went around and put the restraint cuffs on and the blindfold. Grinning eagerly at the helpless Commander, the tabby could feel himself stiffen into a hard pole. 'Oh yes this was going to be good for both of them,' he thought licking his lips in anticipation.

He decided to start light first, taking the feather he began to run it over each of Feral's nipples. The dark tom gasped then moaned when T-Bone licked one of his hardening dark nipple then blew cool air over it followed by the sweep of the feather. The effect made Feral's body writhe with delight. The tabby moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment until both were hard peaks rising from the well built chest.

T-Bone desisted a moment later and reached for a small dildo. Lubricating it thoroughly, he gently and slowly inserted it. Feral growled in surprised lust. He wanted desperately to hug the tiger tom in his arms to share this fantastic feeling. T-Bone kept pushing the dildo in until it was nearly all the way. The dark tom groaned needily.

Stepping back he picked up the whip. Growling hotly, the striped tom pulled his arm back and with a quick flick of his wrist cracked the whip. The explosive noise made Feral jerk in shocked anticipation. A thread of fear making him shudder with lust.

Cracking the whip again, T-Bone let the tip flick the dark tom's chest opening a small welt. Feral yelped and shuddered, his cock bobbed in the air beginning to leak pre-cum. T-Bone flicked the whip again hitting a bit lower this time. The dark tom jerked and cried out.

'Oh god this felt incredible,' Feral thought deliriously. He didn't know a little pain could feel so intense but wasn't sure how much more he could take, his cock was soo hard.

T-Bone used the whip with proficiency until Feral's body was covered in tiny welts before he pulled back for a moment and studied his 'victim', he could tell Feral was about to explode, just a little more would be all it would take. He stepped close again and reversed the whip taking the handle and rubbing it up and down the inside of the tom's thighs while using his other paw to knead the tight ball sack.

Feral's eyes widened under the mask then roared as a hot flash raced through him as he came hard and sprayed T-Bone. The tabby grinned in triumph.

As the tom came down from his endorphin high, T-Bone released him from the frame and removed the mask. He helped the Commander to the bed and laid him down. He removed the dildo and raised the tom's legs over his own shoulders and readied himself to plunge into the prepared orifice.

Without warning, T-Bone thrust forward all the way to the hilt. Feral cried out in shock and pain that faded quickly as the tabby tom set a punishing pace. He began to get hard again and cried joyfully as he was pounded into the mattress.

T-Bone was on the verge of exploding as he continued to work Feral's ass hard. The dark tom was tight and hot and his excitement was an aphrodisiac for the tabby. A few more thrusts and he was filling the hot cavity. As Feral felt T-Bone's hot seed flood him, another zing of lightning shot through him and pushed him over the edge. He roared and sprayed the fur between them.

Exhausted, T-Bone lay across Feral as they both regained their breath.

"Ohhh...that was spectacular...thank you!!" Feral sighed happily licking the tabby's face.

"You are very welcome and may I say you were fantastic yourself." T-Bone said lazily, enjoying the grooming by the grateful tom.

Feral captured T-Bone's mouth in another deep kiss. He didn't want to admit it to himself but this tom really turned him on and he enjoyed his company far too much. He pushed his disquieting thoughts away as he let himself enjoy the moment.

Sighing, T-Bone pulled away reluctantly. If he wasn't careful he could really become to attached to the Commander and that wouldn't be good for either of them.

"Well I better be off. I've an early start tomorrow. Thanks for the stress relief," he said with a grin as he slid off the powerful body on the bed.

Feral sighed in regret at the loss of the warm body but pushed himself to a seated position. He was a bit sore and his whip marks stung but he felt wonderful and sated. Soon they were both dressed and parting ways as one left and the other had another drink before seeking his own bed.

It had been a great evening.


End file.
